offtopicbunker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Blitz
Blitz is a former OTx user who was most notable for being one of the most hilariously useless moderators and administrators on OTx, and for being a total failure of a true neutral. History Blitz first joined OTx during OTFF and was pretty much immediately promoted by Dogman by virtue of being one of the first users to join OTFF. He seemed to mostly control OTFF's affairs with ROT for the first month or so of OTFF's existence, a task which he pretty much completely sucked at because nearly everybody on ROT hated OTFF for its entire existence. Regardless, that was pretty much all he did until RTCity showed up. Following RTCity's arrival on OTB most of his job was stopping the many flamewars which resulted. Interestingly however, he did not have any real involvement with OTFF's downfall. After OTFF fell he moved to OTFF F/Viridia, but quickly he moved from OTFF F to Off Topic Bunker, where he was also almost immediately promoted. Blitz did exactly nothing worth caring for about three or so months after his promotion, and only really sprang back into notability for calling bluff on RTCity's claims in Administrator RTCity. This was quickly followed up by an amazing display of terrible administration in which Blitz promoted Amsk8r, who would commit PURge shortly after. He never fully lived this down. Moving on, he next caused Administrator Mckailey, in which Mckailey was promoted, presumably because she was a female and not because she was an actually good administrator. Despite the objections from anybody who wasn't a total moron or wasn't drooling over the fact that Mckailey was female, she somehow retained her powers and Blitz was completely ridiculed again. His ultimate downfall however was probably the aftermath of The Pokemon Nation Raid, in which he tried to end a flamewar which had already burned out. He essentially banned discussion of Pokemon Nation, which backfired horribly. Everyone simply began piling on sarcasm to the point where the caption of OTB was changed and a new subforum - NO FUN ALLOWED - was made. From this point on, Blitz essentially became irrelevant. After this, he sort of became an anonymous poster. He didn't do much else notable for the rest of OTB and when OTB collapsed in The Coup D'etat he left and for the most part, left OTx for good. He did make a comeback on The Off Topic Lounge for several hours but he left again, not the least because nobody really liked him and he didn't like anyone back. Nowadays, he seems to just post on the official Minecraft Forums. Administrative History Blitz's administrative history was a very heated topic back on OTB, and was usually subject to flamewars. Namely over his inability to control said flamewars. He also did several things that were frowned upon by the community of OTB. This resulted in several polls to demote him, and he was demoted at least seven times over the course of Off Topic Bunker. There was also a fairly large split in the OTB community based around their opinions of Blitz, not particularly helped by Blitz trying and utterly failing to be true neutral. Despite all this, and him in general being one of the single most drama inducing users on the site, he was responsible for a few "good" things, such as PURge, although whether that was a good thing is arguable. He also called RD101 out on his inactivity at least once. Category:OTFF Users Category:OTFF Category:OTB Category:OTB Users